For Get Me Nots
by DevilFawks
Summary: Naraku is dead and Sesshomaru has asked Fawks to stay with him. But something goes wrong and they're seperated for 500 years! Will they ever find away to be together again?
1. Goodbye Unsaid

**Here's another fic by your's truly**

**Yea! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"It's finally over…" Inu-yasha sighed gazing down at Naraku's corpse, beginning to disintegrate into ashes. He then glanced up to see if the others were alright, but they were all looking at Sessho-maru and Fawks.

"Are you alright?" Sessho-maru asked, gently brushing her cheek. "Yeah, just a scratch…how are you, I know you were hurt…"

"Nothing serious…Were will you go?"

"…I've never really had any place to belong to…" Fawks sighed. "…You…could belong here…with me…" Sessho-maru began. Fawks looked up at him, "You…want me to stay…?"

Sessho-maru nodded, Fawks smiled brightly, tears in her eyes. "I…I will…I will stay with you!"

Sessho-maru smiled softly, pulling her to him for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you Fawks-chan!" Kagome smiled as the two girls headed back to the main house. "Yeah…truthfully…for the first time in years, I'm actually happy…" Fawks smiled. "I can tell, you haven't been able to stop smiling!" Kagome laughed. Fawks laughed as well as the two entered the house. "Mom! We're home, and we have some wonderful news!" Kagome called. 

"In here, dear" her mother called from the kitchen. Her voice sounded weary and sad. The two girls entered to find Mrs. Higaurashi seated at the table across from a man with dark skin. He had a dew-rag on under his cap and was dressed in an Armani suit. Fawks froze, "…M…Michael…?"

* * *

"Damn, where are those two?" Inu-yasha growled. Sessho-maru remained quiet his eyes closed. The next thing they knew Kagome burst through the doorway, tears running down her cheeks. 

"What happened, where's Fawks?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome began to sob falling to her knees. "Kagome!" Sango called rushing to her side.

"…She's…Fawks is…gone…" Kagome sobbed. "What do you mean by that?!" Sessho-maru growled rising to his feet.

"Her brother came and took her a few hours ago…she had no choice…she had to leave!"

"Where did he take her?" Sessho-maru began.

"It's too late, they're already gone…Fawks was crying so hard…she wanted to say good bye to you so bad…" Kagome sobbed harder.

Sessho-maru growled dashing out of the hut, he didn't stop until he reached the well. He leapt into the obis, only to hit bottom immediately. Growling, he slammed his fist into the Earth.

'_Fawks-chan...'_

* * *

**OMG!!!**

**Fawks and Sesshy are Seperated!! **

**Will they ever meet again!?!**

**Stay tuned folks**


	2. Passing of Time

Fawks walked down the busy city street her hood pulled up over her head. Posters of her were plastered on the sides of buildings and lampposts.

"Didya hear…Fawks' new CD dropped today!"

"Really?!"

Slipping the key into the lock, Fawks entered her penthouse apartment. Throwing her stuff down on the couch, she listened to her messages.

"_Yo, Fawksy, It's me. Don't forget you have a concert tonight at The Apollo…"_

Sighing Fawks pressed the erase, she was a music superstar, she had even done, some movies…and yet…she felt empty inside. Sighing again the answer came to her, _'Sessho-maru…'_

* * *

"_And now, the girl you all been waiting for, Fawks!"_

The crowd began to cheer, Fawks smiled and waved. The music began and she sang softly, pouring out every feeling in her nearly numb body, all her pain and sadness. But of course no one would notice, no one ever noticed, even when she cried sometimes during the song, everyone thought she was just very passionate. Finishing her song, she realized once again her cheeks were wet with tears.

"_Fawks everybody!"_

Fawks smiled, her eyes flicking up to the balcony, she nearly gasped. For a split second she thought the man standing there had silver hair and golden eyes.

But when she blinked, the image was gone, she blushed softly. She must have missed Sessho-maru so much she began to envision him.

Fawks bowed leaving the stage Fawks went back to her dressing room, shutting and locking the door.

She slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face, she would give any thing to be back in Japan with her friends, more importantly, Sessho-maru.

Time had passed to quickly, they all were probably dead, even Sessho-maru, with his incredibly long life couldn't have lasted.

She felt her broken heart begin to ache, she should have tried, she should have fought harder with her brother to let her stay.

'_It's…all my fault…'_ She sobbed softly.


	3. Heart to Heart

Time seemed to pass by quickly for him, and yet not quickly enough. The future did have its drawbacks, seeing as he was no longer a noble demon lord. But the benefits far out weighed anything else. He was rich, known world wide for his excellent negotiations…and could she **her** again.

She had become famous as well, of course he could see why. Her voice was heavenly and beauty unparalleled. When ever she held a concert, he was sure to attend, always hiding from her field of view. A few nights ago, he knew she had seen him, he had also known she had dismissed his presence as a mere trick of the mind.

That same night, he had passed by her dressing room only to hear the sound of her soft sobs. He wanted to go to her, to kiss away her tears and soothe her pain. To tell her everything was alright again… But something stopped him, all the times he contemplated going to her, something always stopped him.

He was never sure what it was, it was slightly instinctual, a little voice in the back of his mind…telling him it was not meant to be…

* * *

"Hey Fawks"

"Hi y'all" Fawks smiled softly, as she walked into the recording studio. "What's wrong, sis, you look tired" Michael began. "I…didn't sleep well…" She sighed. "Those dreams again?"

She nodded sadly, "I miss him, I miss him a lot…"

Michael sighed, "I really didn't want to do this…"

Fawks looked at him in confusion, he pulled a piece of folded paper from his breast pocket.

"It took a lot of negotiating, but here's his address…"

"WHAT?!" Fawks yelled. "You don't watch T.V. or read the paper? Your little boyfriend is hot shit now…"

"You…had it all this time…AND YOU NEVER GAVE IT TO ME!?!?!?!" Fawks yelled, her old spark coming back.

"Damn girl, calm down!"

"I spent three hellish years in pain and you didn't do a damn thing!!!" She snatched the paper from him, prancing to the door.

"Because of that I'm going to skip recording today, as your apology" She said slamming the door behind her.

Michael watched her in shock, then smiled.

* * *

Sessho-maru sighed, stepping out of the shower, he then pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. Flicking on the T.V., one of Fawks' interviews was on.

"…_Everyone wants to know, why you don't have a boyfriend"_

"…_Well…some people think it's because I'm…focusing on my music…or I'm independent…but…truthfully…There was someone I was in love with when I left Japan…and…I miss him…constantly. I guess…I'm still waiting for him…"_

Sessho-maru turned off the T.V. at that point, plopping himself down of the couch, he folded his arms behind his head. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, wishing he had some form of alcohol in the house. It was one of those days he wished he could actually **get **drunk. The doorbell disturbed his thoughts. "Go away!" he growled.

But it came again, sighing, he got up and answered it. Sessho-maru's eyes went wide, all time seemed to stand still. There before him stood a vision of beauty, her scent that of cherry blossoms. Tears welling in her big green eyes, "Sessho-maru…"

Hearing her say his name, Sessho-maru felt something inside him click. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

**Yeah!**

**Fawks and Sessh-kun are happy again!!!**

**Not over yet Folks**


	4. Why he let her go

**Told ya it wasn't over...**

**I'm a bad kitty MEOW!**

Things seemed to happen quickly, for Sessho-maru at least. The two had been kissing in front of the door, one minute and the next, they were in his room on his bed.

Sessho-maru was the first to awaken, as always, he watched her sleep for a while before rising from the bed. He had finally come to the realization.

He at last knew why whenever he could have told Fawks where he was and that he was alright he didn't.

He had secretly known this all along, it wasn't that he didn't love her, Kami, he loved her more then anyone could ever love anyone or anything else.

She had a career now, she was famous, she didn't need him ruining that for her. He had to let her go, no matter how much it hurt him, she was young, she would love again. He had been old even before they met, he now understood it was selfish to keep her to himself.

Sessho-maru rose from his chair as she stepped into the room, his breath caught in his throat. She was dressed in the t-shirt he had been wearing, her long hair falling down her shoulders. Sessho-maru's eyes began to wander down her long slender legs before he caught himself. Fawks blushed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly taking her into his arms.

"…A little…" she smiled. Sessho-maru kissed her softly holding her in his arms, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"We can't…meet like this…anymore…"

Fawks looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…we can't see each other…every again…" Sessho-maru sighed, closing his eyes. Tears began to well in her bright green eyes, "You don't…love me anymore…?"

"That's not true, Koi, I love you with all my being. I just…don't want to ruin things for you…"

"Ruin things for me?! I love you! I'll be ruined with out you!!" Fawks sobbed, pulling away from him.

"Fawks, look at me…" Sessho-maru whispered taking her face in his hands. "I love you, and that's what makes this decision hard for me to…You have a life to live, mine should have been over along time ago…Please forget about me…and live…"

Fawks lowered her head nodding. "I…I should be going anyway…" she began wiping at her tears.

"My…brother called me several times…probably wondering where I am…" she smiled.

Going back into his bedroom, she closed the door. Minutes later, Sessho-maru heard her soft sobs.

Growling, he held his head in his hands.

**OMFG!!!**

**Sesshy how could you!?!?!?!?!**

**Will Fluffy and Fawks EVER get back to gether?!**

**I sound like a crappy soap opera announcer...**


	5. Kagome's Plan

"I can't believe Sessho-maru dumped you, just like that!" Kagome began.

"Yeah, well, that was a while ago…" Fawks shrugged. The two walked through Harajuku, hands already full of bags from shopping. As they passed, several girls began to whisper.

"OMG!!! I think that was Fawks?!"

"Couldn't be…"

"She did used to live in Tokyo…"

"You should have heard what my brother had to say about it…" Fawks began.

_Flashback…_

"…So…he slept with you…then dumped you…" Michael began. Fawks nodded sadly.

"He…could have just broken it off with out hopping into bed…?"

"I don't want to talk about…" Fawks sighed.

"I mean…what the hell?!?! You come all that way to make up with him and he says no!"

"…You're really not helping…" Fawks growled a vein of annoyance throbbing in her forehead.

"You want me to…make a few calls…to some of our cousins…" Michael began.

"NO!" Fawks barked. "WHY do you ALWAYS want to bring THEM into things?!?! They're fuckin' gang members for cryin' out loud!!"

"Best folks for the job…"

"Men…" Fawks growled.

…_End Flashback_

The two girls began to laugh. "That does sound like your brother…" Kagome began.

"Y'know…I do understand Sessho-maru's logic…" Fawks began.

"It was just nonsense, Fawks, probably just future shock catching up to him…"

" No really, K-chan…I mean…even when we first met…he was really old…and…"

"Uh-uh, I will listen to no more of your crazy talk!" Kagome announced. Fawks rolled her eyes. 

"Any way, re you coming to watch me record my new album…?"

"Wouldn't miss it…by the way…can I bring a friend…?"

"…Sure …I'd love to meet them…" Fawks smiled warmly. Kagome smiled wickedly.


	6. Boyfriend Disappointment

**Sorry it took me so long to update**

**I was on vacation in NYC!**

**Yeah Boy!!!!!**

**Any way here's the new chapt.**

**No flames please!**

Sessho-maru glanced around the room of the recording after party.

"Sessho-maru, Glad you made it!" Kagome said coming up to him. "What did you want me here for? It's hard for me to believe you would invite to one of your human parties…" he began.

"Sessh-kun? What are you doing here?!"

His eyes went wide with shock as Fawks came up to them.

"…Oh…My mistake, I forgot to tell you…Sessho-maru is the friend I wanted to invite…"

Both glared at her, _"I'm going…to kill you…"_ Fawks mouthed. Murderous intent was shinning in Sessho-maru's eyes.

"I…think…I'll go get a drink now…" Kagome sweat dropped walking a way. The two stood in silence for a long while.

"How have you been?" Sessho-maru was the first to break the silence. "Fine…" Fawks smiled. "I…have a boyfriend now…"

"…Really…" Was all Sessho-maru said.

"Yo, Fawksy!" Michael called to her. "Coming!...If you'll excuse me…" Fawks smiled running to talk to her brother.

Sessho-maru observed her, his heart throbbed painfully, yet he convinced himself he had made the right decision in letting her go.

"…I couldn't help but notice…you checkin' out my girl…"

Sessho-maru turned to see who had addressed him, it was a hispanic boy, no older then 18, fellow rapper, judging by how he was dressed.

"Hey…ain't you Fawkeisha's ex?"

"…That's right…"

"Yeah, I heard what you did to her, banged her then dumped her, pretty sweet, if ya ask me…" he smirked.

'_What?!'_

"Me…I'm just hopin' she opens her legs just enough to let me get a taste, 'know wha I'm sayin'?"

Sessho-maru stared at him in astonishment, he was Fawks' new boyfriend and yet he was talking about her as if she were a thing.

"…Yeah, I bet it's hot as an oven in there and tight as hell…but I guess she only does it with older men…little whore…"

The last of Sessho-maru's control snapped and he punched the boy in the face. He went flying into the opposite wall, blood trickling down his cheek and out of his nose.

"How dare you talk about your own woman as if she were a thing! You are unworthy of her time and her love!" He roared.

"Sessho-maru! OMG, what are you doing?!" Fawks yelled running to her boyfriend.

"That asshole just punched me for no reason!!" He yelled.

"…I think it would be better…if you just left…" Fawks sighed. Sessho-maru sighed as well, inclining his head.

"Forgive my actions…"

**SORRY ALL MY HOT HISPANICS!!!!!!**

**Please don't be mad at me for Fawks' new boyfriend character.**

**(bows multiple times)**


	7. Back Together

**Last chapter of the fic folks!**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

"I heard you went crazy youkai on Fawks' new boyfriend…" Inu-yasha began. "I lost control of my anger…You should have heard the way he was talking about her. I was as if she were no more then a whore in a brothel" Sessho-maru growled, plopping himself down on the couch.

"It's unhealthy for you to get this mad in your old age…" Inu-yasha smirked. "You're one to talk…" Sessho-maru replied. "You're still older then me…" Inu-yasha scoffed.

Sessho-maru sighed, too frustrated to come up with a retort. "…It's your own fault you know…you should have never let her go…" Inu-yasha began.

Sessho-maru growled knowing that for once, his idiotic half-brother was right. "…she'll never take me back now…"

"How do you know if you don't try!?" Kagome yelled stomping into the room. "_Oi_, how long have you been listening to our conversation?" Inu-yasha began.

"Fawks still loves you…she's always loved you. She just got a new boyfriend because she thought you didn't want her any more. Just go talk to her…" Kagome sighed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sessho-maru pondered her words.

* * *

Fawks dashed down the stairs of the apartment building slinging her bag over her shoulder. As she came outside, there stood Sessho-maru leaning against a black two door Mercedes Benz.

"Get in" his voice rang silkily.

Fawks blushed before complying, unable to resist. The two rode in silence, Fawks took this time to examine her previous lover. His muscles were evident beneath the thin black short sleeved shirt, and his jeans just fit.

Fawks blushed looking away again, he was just too sexy. "M…my…schools right here…"

The car came to a stop, but Sessho-maru didn't unlock the door. "…Forgive my actions the other day…but that boy infuriated me…the things he said about you…"

"…I know…what he said…I heard him…" Fawks sighed closing her eyes. Sessho-maru gave her a shocked look, "…If you know…then why do you stay with him?"

"I don't know" Fawks said in frustration. "…I guess…I just thought that…I didn't deserve anything better…"

"Fawks…" Sessho-maru began. "I loved you and you left me…I thought I didn't deserve to be loved…"

Sessho-maru took her into his arms, "Forgive me, Koi…I felt the same way…I felt…I wasn't worthy of your love…"

Fawks cuddled into his strong arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You were the first person who made me feel loved…my father hated me…my sister was kind but…"

Sessho-maru took her face in his hands kissing her passionately, Fawks closed her eyes kissing him back. At that moment, she that god the windows of the Benz were tinted.

Breaking the kiss, he gave her a genuine smile, "I want you to be my mate again…if you'll still have me, that is…"

Fawks returned his smile, "Of course…"

Sessho-maru kissed her again, his hand running up her thigh under her short skirt. "…After I get home from school…" Fawks added breaking the kiss. Sessho-maru sighed, "Of course…"

Fawks got out, blowing him a kiss before calling, "Don't forget to pick me up!"

Sessho-maru nodded, watching her as she disappeared into the school. Even as he drove away, he couldn't erase the smile still on his lips.

**AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**They're together again!!!**

**Love conquers all!!!!!**

**...I might write a sequel to this...not sure yet...**


End file.
